What If?
by YuffieValentine2010
Summary: What If Milah never left Rumplestiltskin? What would their lives be like? Well this is that story. A mixture of AU & Cannon events. Please read and review and most of all enjoy. Romance/Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to the respectful owners.**

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel set in his work when a pair of hands covered his eyes. Rumple didn't have to guess to know who had entered his shop. The small soft hands were warm and gentle. He smiled inwardly as he halted in his work.

"Milah?" Rumplestiltskin inquired.

"Not fair Rumple! How is it that you always know it's me?" Milah exclaimed. Her voice held mock indignation. On her face there was a fake pout.

Rumplestiltskin gently removed Milah's hands and turned around to face her. He smiled at her in his usual friendly manner. Milah was one of the few people in their village that actually spoke to him. Most people only saw him as a coward and the son of a coward. Milah wasn't like the others though as a child when the other children had shunned him Milah had been his only friend.

"Because I just do Milah." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"I came by to collect the order for my mother." Milah told Rumplestiltskin.

"I thought so." Rumplestiltskin smiled. He got up from the spinning wheel and went to the table where he kept his finished orders. He located the parcel that contained the order and walked over to Milah and handed it to her.

"Oh thank you so much Rumple." Milah gushed. She quickly kissed Rumplestiltskin on the cheek and walked over to the door. Milah stood in the doorway and turned to face Rumplestiltskin.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you Milah?" Rumplestiltskin wondered.

"Actually I was wondering if you were going to be attending the Harvest Festival tonight?" Milah asked.

"I don't know. If I go or not I doubt that it would matter." Rumplestiltskin told Milah.

"It matters to me Rumple you should go. You're just as much a part of this village as the rest of us." Milah scolded.

"If you insist I will go, but I don't see the point in it." Rumplestiltskin conceded.

"I do insist. I have to go before I am missed, but I shall see you tonight." Milah said. She turned and walked out the door humming merrily as she went.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and placed his hand on his cheek where Milah had kissed him. Rumplestiltskin would deny it if anyone were to ask, but over the years he had developed feelings for Milah. She had grown into the prettiest girl in their village. He loved her long dark brown hair and big gray eyes. He especially loved her smile.

There was no way though that they could be together. Rumplestiltskin wasn't a fool someone like Milah deserved better than him. Even if he had the courage to ask for her hand there was no way Luke the local Blacksmith would approve of him. No father would want their daughter to marry the town coward.

Rumplestiltskin went outside and made his way to the sheep-pen. He went about tending to them. The sheep were always happy to see him. Sometimes he enjoyed their company more than people's. At least the sheep didn't judge him.

Rumplestiltskin went back inside and took a seat at his wheel. He still had time to get ready for the festival so he decided to finish the work he started before Milah had interrupted. Rumplestiltskin watched the wheel as it turned. It would sound silly to other if he were to tell them, but he found watching the wheel spin rather soothing. It helped him to forget, to forget about his father, being a coward, and the fact he was now truly alone in the world.

The two spinster sisters that his father had left him with had died when he was about sixteen. Rumplestiltskin had to fend for himself since then. He long since given up hope on seeing his father again. He wanted to forget all about the place called Neverland. Rumplestiltskin never told anyone about what had happened.

Even if he had no one would have believed him they would have thought him mad. What would anyone think if they were told you had traveled to magical place and saw your father turn into a boy? Rumplestiltskin never even told the spinsters. He tried hard to forget about the shadow that had taken him back home. Malcolm Rumplestiltskin's father had abandoned his son for a second chance at youth.

Rumplestiltskin allowed himself to become lost in his spinning. He would just focus on the wheel turning and let his mind empty. Rumplestiltskin would indeed go to the festival tonight and perhaps it wont go nearly as bad as he imagines. Rumplestiltskin made up his mind he no longer wanted to be known as the town coward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to ****Edward Kitsis**** and ****Adam Horowitz and also Disney**

Rumplestiltskin made his way to the village square where the Harvest Festival was being held. He was dressed in his best clothes and even they in his opinion were rather shabby. He was wearing a simple tunic and his best breeches. He normally didn't give much thought to his appearance, but most of the people in the village wore their best clothes to the festival. His choice in attire certainly had nothing to do with Milah.

Rumplestiltskin spotted Milah talking with some of the other girls in the village. He couldn't be sure, but he thought their names were Elaine and Rebecca. Rumplestiltskin was sure their eyes must have met because in moments Milah was standing before him. She looked a vision in her new dress which was a light shade of blue it was simple, but she would look stunning even if she were wearing burlap. Her hair was all done up with pretty flowers woven through it.

"I'm so glad that you came Rumple." Milah smiled. She fidgeted slightly with her dress.

"You doubted I would?" Rumplestiltskin inquired. He could see it on Milah's face that she was worried.

"I will admit I had my concerns." she confided.

"Well I couldn't disappoint you now could I?" he stated. Rumplestiltskin knew that he would not have bothered to show up if it wasn't for Milah.

"Rumple you could never disappoint me." Milah told him. She looked up at him with her big gray eyes.

Rumplestiltskin was thankful when the air began to fill with music interrupting their conversation. A big smile crept across Milah's face as she took him by the hand and led him into the center of the square to dance. Rumplestiltskin was not much of a dancer, but he was at least grateful that he could dance well enough to not make a fool of himself.

A boy from the village named James asked to cut in and of course Milah being polite danced with him. Rumple decided to grab a pint of ale and watched the people dancing. He always felt like an outsider at these events which was part of the reason why he was so reluctant to come in the first place.

"You know she's too good for you right?" came a voice from the side.

Rumple turned to see Sean who was friends with James. It was no secret that Sean had eyes for Milah. James must had been sent by Sean to run interference.

"You're right she is too good for me. You can rest assured that there is nothing between us." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Perhaps, but it's obvious that she likes you. You like her too it's written all over your face" Sean pointed out.

Milah came bounding up to the two men. Sean just gave Rumple a warning look and sauntered off. Milah looked slightly confused. She grabbed Rumple's ale and downed the rest. Milah led Rumple away from the celebration

"Aren't you forgetting to mention something?" Milah teased. She twirled around in her dress making a point.

"You look lovely Milah." Rumple declared.

"Why thank you Rumple how nice of you to notice. I got all dressed up for you know." Milah said.

"Why?" Rumple wondered.

"I wanted to look beautiful for you." Milah admitted.

"You always look beautiful." Rumple told her.

"You're the only one though who sees that there is more to me than that though." Milah told him.

Rumple noticed that they were behind one of the storage sheds were the village kept extra supplies. Milah came to stand right before Rumple who had decided to lean against the shed. Rumple swallowed the lump down that had formed in his throat.

"Maybe we should get back Milah." he suggested.

"Not before I get to do this first." she smiled. Milah leaned up and kissed Rumple. Her hands clutched on to his shirt front.

Rumple broke the kiss and held Milah out at arm's length. "Milah what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin." Milah confessed.

"Milah surely you could do much better than me." Rumple said.

"I don't want someone else though I want you Rumple." she spoke.

Rumple could not believe this was happening. "I have nothing to offer you." he said.

"I don't care about that. You are enough for me." Milah countered.

"You say that now." Rumple told her.

"Rumple I will always love you." Milah assured.

"Milah please." Rumple pleaded.

Milah pulled Rumple into another kiss. Rumple gave in and kissed Milah back putting into it all of his feelings. Rumple knew at that moment there was no turning back. Milah broke the kiss and looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"So now stop being a fool and marry me Rumplestiltskin." she proposed.

"You seriously want to?" Rumple asked.

"Of course I do." Milah insisted.

"You're father is going to have me for lunch you do know that right." Rumple laughed.

"Papa isn't that scary." Milah assured.

"I will have to get you a ring. We can make this official tomorrow." Rumple told her.

"Oh Rumple!" Milah exclaimed. Milah threw her arms around Rumple and kissed him again.

Rumple was pretty sure there was a ring that had belonged to one of the spinsters. He was sure that it would do. Rumple knew that it wasn't going to be easy once the word got out, but he was willing to deal with that.

"We should probably get back to the festival before we're missed." Rumple suggested.

Milah nodded in agreement and the two made their way back to the Harvest Festival. Rumple went and got drinks for him and Milah. They danced and made merry with the rest of the village. Rumple tried not to worry too much about having to deal with his soon to be father-in-law. That could wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not in any way shape or form own Once Upon a Time that right belongs to ****Edward Kitsis**** and ****Adam Horowitz and also Disney**

Rumplestiltskin got up early. He could hardly believe that he would be getting engaged. Rumplestiltskin rummaged through an old jewelry box that had belonged to one of the spinsters. Most of the jewelry was tarnished, but he came across the ring that he was looking for. It was just a simple gold band with a small diamond set into it nothing really fancy. He was sure that Milah would like the anyways.

The spinner went over to the old mirror that hung over the wash basin and gave himself the once over. He straitened up his clothes and put the ring in his pocket. Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath and steeled himself. He had never been so nervous in his whole life. He knew though that it would be now or never. Milah basically already agreed it was just a matter of making it official.

Rumplestiltskin left his cozy little hovel and made his was to the Blacksmith's house. He hoped that Luke would agree to let him marry Milah. Rumple made his way through the village whistling as he went. If John did refuse he couldn't and wouldn't blame him. Rumplestiltskin was sure though that if Milah had anything to say about it though that that wouldn't happen.

Smoke billowed from the forge as Rumplestiltskin approached the Blacksmith's shop. He could see that Milah and her mother were in the garden weeding. The women both looked up and smiled as they saw him. Milah's mother got up and dusted he hands off on her apron and came out to greet Rumple.

"Good morning Rumple." the plump woman smiled.

"Good morning Fran. Is your husband home?" Rumple replied.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he's just around at the forge." Fran told him.

Milah just flashed Rumple a knowing smile and continued to weed. Rumple thought his heart was going to jump into his throat. He swallowed the lump down and returned the smile. He rounded the corner towards the back of the house where the forge was. Sure enough there was Luke. Rumple mustered up his courage and approached him.

"Why hello there Stiltskin, what brings you here?" Luke asked.

"I came to ask you something very important." Rumple answered. He knew it would be best to be strait forward.

"What is it?" the Blacksmith inquired.

"I was wondering sir if you would allow me the honor of your daughter's hand in marriage?" Rumple stammered.

"Rumple I know that nothing would make my Milah happier. You have my permission and my blessings." Luke approved.

"Thank you sir I promise that you will regret this." Rumple assured Luke.

"You better go give Milah the good news." Luke smiled.

"Yes, sir." Rumple said.

Rumple made his way around the corner to see Milah sitting on the porch steps. She got up and met him. She looked almost as nervous as he was.

"What did father say?" she wondered.

Rumple got down on one knee and fished the ring out of his pocket and held it out. "Milah would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Rumple asked.

"Yes, of course." Milah gushed.

Rumple took Milah's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Milah pulled Rumple to his feet and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Rumple I'm so happy." she gushed.

Milah's mother stood on the front porch and smiled at the two. Rumple and Milah walked over to her. Fran just beamed at them.

"I saw and I must say congratulations." Fran smiled.

Milah went up on the porch and took her mother's hands. "Oh mama we'll have so much to do with the planning." Milah said.

"I've always looked forward to this day." Fran gushed.

"Rumple you must join us for supper to celebrate." Milah insisted.

"Of course. I have some business to attend to so I will return then" Rumple agreed.

"See you then." Milah smiled. She came down from the porch kissed Rumple on the cheek.

Rumple could feel himself turn pink. He said his goodbyes and made his way back through the village. Rumple had to admit he was relieved that everything went as smoothly as it did. He never in his wildest dreams would have imagined that he would be getting married.

Rumple flipped the sign on the door to open and began setting up for work. There were still a few orders that he needed to finish up. He would try not to be too nervous about having supper with Milah and her parents. He was sure it would be fine.


End file.
